


The Last of the Light

by LadyMeraxes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark Kylo Ren, Dark fic, F/M, Fighting, Flashbacks - Possible DubCon / NonCon, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Master/Apprentice, Power Struggle, Rey still has some fight in her, Switching Perspectives, You Have Been Warned, bit of angst, unhealty relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeraxes/pseuds/LadyMeraxes
Summary: After slaying Luke Skywalker and chasing her across the galaxy, Kylo Ren takes a reluctant Rey as his apprentice and shows her the ways of the dark side.  However when the last remnants of her past are about to disappear, she won't let him take an opportunity from her.One-Shot that turned into a 4-parter. Quite dark - no fluff here!References / flashbacks to smut including potential DubCon / NonCon (added the tags just in case).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first bit of writing for a few years, so feedback is welcome! :)

The day had finally come, and Kylo Ren could not be more gleeful. Beneath his mask, he smiled from ear to ear as he strode down the corridor toward the hangar bay. He had not been this happy when the Resistance finally disbanded and scattered themselves across the galaxy. Not even at the news of the capture of key prisoners. No, today… today would be the end of the war. Today would be his victory celebration.

The hangar bay doors opened, and he continued his quick pace inside, eying his black shuttle at the end of the platform. It was to be the flagship of today’s convoy, the convoy escorting other senior officers and a good amount of Stormtroopers to their destination. Hux walked quickly next to him, but he could sense the other officers scurrying to keep up. It only added to his enjoyment of the moment. 

"KYLO REN!”

He was stopped in his tracks at the shout coming from behind him. The other officers also stopped. Slowly he turned toward the source of the sound, his hood hiding the stiff crane of his neck.

Rey vaulted down from atop a cargo container, where she had apparently been waiting for him. Her hair was pulled back loosely into one small bun at the crown of her head, but strands were already escaping and hanging loose around her neck. Her black boots and capris were part of her standard training gear, but the deep red tunic atop of it… that was new. A hooded cloak followed behind her, and for a moment, she looked every part a Sith.

"Were you going to tell me?” She asked calmly, satisfied she had his attention. She walked slowly toward the party with a look of thunder, some of the officers shifting their weight in nervousness. “That you were going to execute Resistance prisoners? MY OLD FRIENDS?!" The last words were shouted, but still betrayed little emotion in her voice.

Kylo’s response was quick and detached, only helped by his mechanical sounding voice through the mask. "You are allied to the First Order. You have no friends in the Resistance."

"Old friends then”, she corrected herself, not showing any embarrassment as the anger continued to dominate her features. “I deserve to be there."

"You deserve nothing, _Apprentice_ ,” he emphasised the last word to subtly remind her of her status and inappropriate challenge. “And I do not have time for this."

He turned to continue toward his shuttle, Hux and some of the other officers turning too. They made it ten steps before the sound of a lightsaber igniting caught the attention of the room, and he stopped once again.

"DO NOT WALK AWAY FROM ME, REN."

Now that. That was a challenge. She hadn’t even bothered to call him Master. Inhaling to control his own raging emotions, he pulled his own lightsaber from his belt and held it out to the side, his thumb hovering over the activation switch. The officers began to back away slowly, disappearing toward and into the lines of stormtroopers lining the hangar. The stormtroopers were obedient in their training and continued to face forward, though their helmets hid any sign of the fear they too may be feeling at the situation.

"You dare challenge me, Rey?" His mechanical voice almost made the question sound sarcastic, condescending even. He was still slightly shocked that Rey, out of all the times she could stand up to him, would choose this one.

Concentrating his hearing, he heard her step forward, then again, and again. And he felt her rage and emotion building. Oh, he hadn’t felt her this angry in a while. This would be fun to watch. As the sound of her steps betrayed her increase in speed, he ignited his lightsaber and brought it around in a swing that blocked her wild slash at him. Almost knowing that he’d block it, she switched angles and tried again, forcing him on the defensive as she attacked him without mercy. In the background, he could hear Hux’s panicked shouts, ordering the officers and stormtroopers to get aboard their designated transports, more than likely so they wouldn’t be caught in the wake of the quarrel currently in progress.

Not wanting to injure Rey, for now, Kylo blocked and dodged all of the attacks, though even he had to admit it was not easy. This was the best she had fought since she began training with him, each and every trick he taught her to battle an enemy was used against him. That first day in the training room she had barely raised her lightsaber, and he’d had to explore a great many ways of motivating her. A swift kick to his stomach reminded him of those means as he let his guard slip momentarily, caught up in the vision of her finally fighting back, tears in her eyes, but also a resolve that she’d be powerless for no longer. He can see traces of that resolve now as she uses every ounce of her skill and passion against him. She is glorious, and had it not been the wrong time to challenge him, he would be proud.

* * *

Rey had never felt a storm of emotion quite like she did right now. The anger, the betrayal, the powerlessness… it was too much. They were her friends. Her past. And after all that the Master of the Knights of Ren had taken from her, and would continue to take, he would not take from her this chance to see them one last time. General Organa, Poe Dameron, and her closest friend, Finn… oh how he’d held her close the last time she’d seen him...

Ren used her brief distraction of Rey’s powerful memory to roll his lightsaber around hers and fling it from her hands across the platform. It was followed by a strong Force push that threw her backwards off her feet and to land hard on her neck and shoulders. She grimaced as the pain shot down her spine, but had to move quickly to roll to the side as Kylo Ren came flying through the air, his knee hitting the floor where her chest should’ve been. She scrambled to her feet, though remain crouched down, breathing heavily and slightly baring her teeth as she gritted them in pain and frustration.

Kylo, still hiding his face behind his mask, turned his head to regard her as he rose slowly to his feet. "Now is not the time for your emotions, Apprentice. Return to your quarters now and perhaps I will spare you some darkness on my return."

Rey knew of his darkness, and the pain of his harshest lessons. She also knew he had multiple ways of making her suffer, not all of them physical. But right now, they didn’t matter. She had had little choice in joining him. She had abandoned all hope of ever being free again. Her family were a distant memory. The darkness her Master spoke of was slowly taking hold of her, piece by piece, day by day. But her friends in the Resistance were the last tie to her life before the First Order, before her Force training and before Kylo Ren. She wanted to say goodbye properly, and for that chance, she would not give in.

She harnessed the fresh wave of passion moving through her being, and called her lightsaber to her right hand. Using the force and her skill in acrobatics, she somersaulted up and over Ren, landing behind him and placing a firm kick into his back before he had chance to turn around. He sprawled across the floor on his belly and she grinned in triumph, the darker side of her wishing there were more officers of the First Order to witness it. Ren pushed himself to his knees and turned slowly as she pointed her lightsaber at his mask.

“Yield,” she said quietly but firmly, knowing only he would hear it. She could feel more of her hair loose around her neck, the wind from the ships’ engines blowing both it and her clothing backwards. She felt ecstatic, powerful, victorious. Ren, on his knees now, looked up at her through the mask, his emotions still hidden, and for the first time in hours, she felt him open and whisper through their force bond.

_You look beautiful. I’m so glad that you’re mine._

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the statement, and he used her distraction to sweep his leg out and around, taking her own limbs out from under her. She landed hard on her side, her lightsaber tumbling to the ground next to her, no threat to him anymore. Kylo Ren pushed to his feet, calling both his and Rey’s inert lightsabers to him and tucking them into his belt. Rey lay on the ground moaning almostly silently, winded and totally, physically and emotionally, drained.

“General Hux,” Ren’s mechanical voice rang out across the bay to the General stood at the bottom of the ship behind the black shuttle. “Assume command of the convoy and wait for me on the edge of this system. I will join you shortly.”

_Once I have dealt with you._ Rey heard Kylo Ren speak the last part through the bond, as it was meant just for her. She struggled to breathe, as new emotions began to take hold in her chest. Fear. Humiliation. Hopelessness.

She felt his hands close around the back of her neck, and through his grip and the force, she was hauled to her feet. Keeping his hands firm even as she struggled and tried to prise them off her with her own, he marched her forward to his command shuttle and up the entrance ramp. She briefly heard him mutter to the stormtroopers standing guard at the bottom to remain at their post until summoned. Tears streaming down her face, she stumbled slightly at the top and he took the opportunity to throw her forward against a weapons crate. The edge of crate impacted her gut and her knees and she was winded once again, bent over and struggling to breathe. She took a moment to question her actions, her insolence, and whether it was all worth it. And though she is broken, her brief victory over and done with, and punishment almost certainly guaranteed, she decided that it was. No matter what future Kylo Ren had in store for her, she would always be Rey of Jakku. And Rey of Jakku is a fighter, determined to survive and would never give in.

She took one deep breath in, and exhaled at the same time as she heard the hiss of Ren’s helmet being unlatched. A moment later it clattered to the floor and she felt his hands wrap around her throat, pulling her upright and twisting her to face him, her back slammed into the edge of the crate. His brow and hair was slick with sweat, and he was breathing heavier than normal. Did she really tire him out that much? His mouth was practically snarling as he now was gritting his teeth, barely containing his rage. His eyes though, they were the most terrifying, black holes locked on hers as he tightened his grip around her throat.

“You would defy me!? Now!?”

“You defy ME,” Rey retaliated, pulling from the bottomless well of strong will that the Jakku scavenger possessed. “You promised me they’d live. We had an agreement, Kylo.”

Perhaps not an agreement, but Rey had made it clear that one of the few reasons she had not tried to escape from him was so that her friends would be safe. That she would not participate in the war between the First Order and the Resistance, no matter what training he gave her or tasks she was asked to do. He had not argued with the terms of her surrender, only smiled and promised not to hunt her friends in the Resistance down. Instead, at that moment, he had her kneel before him and chose to indulge in her submission to him as her Master.

He must sense her thoughts, as his anger slowly cleared. His teeth were no longer bared, and his eyes became calm, almost kind. It didn’t last though as darkness once again clouded his expression, and something akin to a sneer appeared. With eyes still locked on hers, he moved his face closer and tilted his head slightly to hover his lips a hair's breadth from hers. 

“Is that it?” He whispered, his breath ghosting her lips and causing her to inhale sharply and shut her eyes tight. She felt him move along her jawline, lips grazing her skin ever so slightly until she could heard him breathing in her ear. “You’re angry that you let me claim you, body and mind, and now your only bargaining chip is gone?”

* * *

The last of Kylo's anger cleared as he inhaled deeply, almost drunk on the fear he felt coming off of Rey in waves. He took her earlobe between his lips and ran his tongue around it, teasing her and smirking when she tensed up, shaking her head to get away from him. His grip still tight around her throat, he brought his eyes back to her face and really saw the fear in her features now. He recognised it from the many times he'd beaten her bloody in the training arena, forcing her to the floor or against the wall until she yielded. And from those first few nights he had entered her quarters, bringing her food and helping to dress her wounds. When she was stronger, he had introduced her to one of the dark side's more powerful experiences - passion. 

He smirked as he remembered the look of terror as he laid her onto his bed beneath him for the first time, then the moans of pleasure as he used his tongue between her legs to give her her first orgasm. Later when he entered her for the first time, she had cried and he had comforted her through the pain, kissing her tenderly and holding her close. The sex soon became easier for her and there were some nights she sought him out, intent on experiencing that level of shared pleasure only a force bond could amplify.

“That’s it, isn’t it” Kylo Ren smiled cruelly. “With them dead, you’ll have no excuse to stay. I should make you watch. Fuck you over the railing of the viewing gallery as you watch them be sentenced, and make you come just as their lifeless bodies fall to the ground.”

Tears began falling from her eyes as she sobbed. “Kylo, please, don’t do this. I just… I need to say goodbye.”

“And why would I grant you such a request?”

“I…”

“You have nothing left to give me. And besides, you know I take whatever I want. Especially from you.”

Through their bond , Kylo sensed a wave of memories hit Rey. Watching in horror as her Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker, was cut down by the Knights of Ren, and their leader Kylo pointing his Lightsaber in Rey's direction to let her know she was next. Racing her pathetic spacecraft through the stars, fresh tears constantly replacing the ones she wiped from her eyes as she fled to the one place she hoped he may not think to find her. Curling up inside her AT-AT on Jakku, surviving on the dreaded portions she managed to mind-trick Unkar Plutt into giving her. And when her luck finally ran out, with Kylo pulling her mid-sleep from her makeshift bed and forcing her face down to the ground outside. He had planted his foot between her shoulder blades, held his lightsaber inches from her face like their first meeting in the forest, and asked her simply if she wanted to live. She was tired of running. Tired of fighting. Just… tired. So she summoned all the remaining courage, and told him yes.

He removed his hand from her neck and watched her fall to her knees, hand to her throat and gasping. “You will stand by my side,” he told her bluntly. “You will be silent. And you will watch.”

Now able to breathe, she placed both hands on the floor, not able to meet his gaze. “Yes, Master.”

“And when we return to the ship, I will make you pay for this. All the way through ‘til morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey accepts her punishment, and her and Kylo's relationship is explored in several flashbacks.
> 
> Please note _italics_ indicate flasbacks as it jumps around a little in this chapter. There is method to my madness and it sort of flows... well I hope it does. Feedback is always welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming back! So after a bit of thought, I finally decided on a direction to take this. There will be 4 chapters in total, so short but sweet. 
> 
> Please be aware this is a very dark fic, and I in no way support abuse (physical and mental) of any kind. But if we only wrote about nice things, well... that'd be a little boring. Plus I can assure readers that Rey is strong and she will make us proud. You'll see.
> 
> Once again - warnings. Very dark. No fluff. Physical and psychological torture. Implied rape. Read at your own risk.

_The void of space ahead did little to calm Kylo Ren's thoughts. Though not racing, they took many many forms and shifted from moment to moment. Remorse. Concern. Regret. The Darksider quickly cast them aside and concentrated on the one he preferred - Pride. He was powerful, and his power had gained him victory. And now he had his prize._

_He turned his head to look behind him at said prize. Rey was huddled into a corner, arms wrapped tightly around her knees and chin resting on her forearms. He hadn't bothered to restrain her. After the night's events, they both knew who was in control. Fear radiated from her both through her demeanour and through the force. There were tears in her eyes and staining her red cheeks._

_Kylo tapped the buttons required to put his ship into autopilot, and rose from the pilots seat. He took his time, taking careful steps before stopping in front of the frightened girl at his feet. She would not meet his eyes, and instead tilted her head down to look at the floor._

_He gave her a few moments before his patience ran out. "On your feet scavenger "_

_She ignored him, and that made him angry. He was not used to being disobeyed by anyone. He practically had the whole galaxy at his feet now the Last Jedi had been destroyed, yet one little girl still defied him. He could only surmise this was her clinging to the last scrap of power that she had. Everything else had been taken away. He had a mind to take much more. To leave her as a shell he could either dispose of or shape as he saw fit._

_But then she had also given him what he wanted. She hadn't even put up a fight. Face down in the desert on Jakku, she could've been stubborn and chosen death. She could have even tricked him by pretending to comply and attempted escape at the first opportunity. Yet she was here. She had let go of her ridiculous morals, forgot her traitorous friends in the Resistance, and submitted to him._

_"Stand up, Rey" He repeated his order with different phrasing and a kinder tone, adding her name to the end, hoping to connect to her._

_It worked. She looked up at him with fresh tears in her eyes, sniffing as she tried to compose herself. He could sense she was trying to hard to be strong in the face of her defeat. Pride swelled in him again. Yes, he was most definitely proud at this moment._

_He offered his hand to her, and after a moment of hesitation, Rey placed her own hand in his, allowing him to pull her to her feet. She must not have been expecting his strength as she stumbled forward and he caught her in his arms._

_Her hands rested on his biceps, and for a moment she didn't move, almost content to let him hold her. Though strange, he enjoyed the moment too, feeling Rey's small form in his arms. The moment was all too short though, as she found her own footing and pulled away from his grasp._

_"I have no reassurances for you," he said to her as she still stared at the floor. "Nothing that will make this any better. For whatever reason, you made your choice, and I'm pleased you did."_

_She still stood rooted to the spot, so he took the opportunity to step closer and cup her face in his large hand, caressing her cheek with his thumb. He couldn't be sure, but he almost felt her lean into him, appreciating the contact._

_"I make no promises save one - I will make you powerful. I will ask a great deal from you. And I will not be kind. But for now I only have one question... Who is your Master?"_

* * *

"Who is your Master Rey?"

Her senses slowly returned to her as she struggled to raise her head. She could feel the sweat dripping from her temples. Her arms, chained above her, were beginning to ache. She shifted her weight as much as she could, the balls of her feet barely touching the ground. Ren had stripped her to her leggings and breastband, content to see her struggle to remain upright, and she felt the recycled air cold on her sweaty skin.

Rey swallowed and found her voice, hoarse from hours of screaming. But she still couldn't open her eyes. "You."

Apparently he wasn't satisfied. "Say it. Out loud."

Rey managed to open her eyes a little, but they stayed fixed to the floor. She couldn't see his feet, so she assumed he was behind her, circling her like prey. "You are my Master, Kylo."

Fingers closed tightly in her hair and she yelled out in pain as her head was pulled viciously backward. Rey then realised her mistake - confusing the man with the monster. 

"KYLO REN!" she corrected herself hastily. He released his grip and pushed her head forward, apparently satisfied. 

Fresh tears formed in Rey's eyes as Ren reappeared in her line of sight. He was still angry with her - teeth grinding together as he looked at her through narrowed eyes. He hadn't said a single word to her since they left the star destroyer to attend the execution. She had kept her word, stood in silence as charges were read to General Organa, Poe Dameron and FN-2187, now known as Finn. 

As soon as the death sentence was passed and blasters were pointed at the prisoners, Rey's breath caught in her chest. She may have closed her eyes if Ren, once again hidden beneath his mask, hadn't craned his head to look at her. It was a clear warning. She had swallowed, raised her chin and looked back to her friends for the final time. When their dead bodies hit the ground, a few lonely tears fell from her face. She hastily wiped them away as she fell back into line behind her Master as they returned to his shuttle. 

Rey's mind drifted back to the present as she remembered Kylo's promise to punish her. He circled her bound and chained form faster as she continued to breathe heavily.

He spoke from behind her this time. "Do you regret your actions earlier, Apprentice?" 

The question was a loaded one, and Rey knew that was only one answer he would accept. So, inhaling deeply, she watched him from the corner of her eye as he took a sip of water from a glass on nearby table.

"No."

The glass dropped and smashed to the floor as Ren turned, enraged, and strode back to her. This time he stood in front, grabbing her hair and pulling it back again, towering over her. Rey gritted her teeth and continued to breathe hard and fast as his face was mere inches from hers, almost snarling. 

Then the rage faded and Ren's features twisted into a cruel smile. "Defiance won't earn you anything but more pain, my Apprentice."

Rey once again found the bottomless pit of inner strength she possessed, and pulled from it, staring Kylo straight in the eye. 

"I am your Apprentice, but I will not follow you blindly. You may have taken my mind and body, but you will not get my soul."

He seemed to mentally process her statement for a few seconds, before slowly moving his hands to where hers were chained above them. Their mutual stare never broke and Rey's strength dissolved slowly under Ren's cruel gaze, replaced by dark fear.

Her hands were released from their chains and he stood aside swiftly as Rey fell forward to the ground. She cradled her arms and wrists to her chest, forming a foetal position. Her eyes welled up once again and a small, sad sob of despair escaped from her throat.

Rey didn't dare look up at her Master, but she knew there would be no remorse. And true enough, she felt him step over her broken, pathetic form on the ground and heard him unbuckle the fastenings on his trousers as he spoke three terrifying words. 

"Give me time."

* * *

_Ren leaned over his trembling apprentice, smiling down at her. She was panting and grasping his upper arms, her eyes half closed in exhaustion and bliss. Satisfied, he rolled his hips and his member brushed against her wet folds. He had prepared her well. He then reached a hand down, grasping himself and lining up to her entrance._

_Rey inhaled sharply and she fixed her eyes on his. "Kylo, I... I don't understand. Wh-what does this have to do with my training?" She was shaking violently now, writhing underneath his body._

_"Sssshhhh" he soothed her, leaning down and kissing her neck gently. Her writhing ceased and she inhaled deeply, calming down a little. "This is the first lesson of the Sith, Rey. Peace is a lie... there is only passion."_

_She cried out as he pushed into her in one long thrust._

_Ren raised his head and looked down on his beautiful apprentice once more. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was biting her lower lip, unprepared for the pain of losing her virginity to him. He brought a hand to her face and kissed her deeply, remaining still inside her._

_"Such a brave girl," he whispered, breaking the kiss and nuzzling her cheek. "It only hurts for a few moments. I promise."_

_Her eyes were still closed but after a moment, Rey nodded hastily. He planted one last small kiss to her lips before slowly rolling his hips. She hissed a little as he went deeper and moaned as he pulled out. When he pushed back into her, she didn't cry out, just whimpered and tilted her head back._

_Ren used the opportunity to kiss her neck once more, this time with unrestrained passion. She felt amazing, wet and tight around his cock, her perseverance slipping through their force bond. She was in pain. But his apprentice was following his commands and guidance. And sure enough, as his slow, deep thrusting continued, the pain went away._

_Her arms moved from grasping his arms to rest on his shoulders as he continued to move inside of her, his pace increasing. He could feel his own pleasure building, and reading through their bond, hers was too._

_It was the hardest thing in the galaxy to pull himself away from her, sitting back on his heels, still inside of her. Rey grunted as he pulled her hips up onto his thighs, her legs falling to the side and exposing the top of her folds to him. Kylo kept his eyes fixed on hers as he sucked his thumb into his mouth and then placed it gently over the little bundle of nerves he knew would bring her pleasure. Thrusting fast and hard now, he channelled the force through his fingers and she swore loudly as the vibrations brought her closer and closer to her orgasm._

_"Cum for me, Rey" he growled, and with a scream, she did._

* * *

Exhausted, Rey tossed and turned in her bunk, pain remaining her constant companion whatever position she assumed. She fell in and out of sleep, her mind drifting and hallucinating until one slight shift brought her back to reality. She felt drained, vulnerable and very sore. But she was not defeated. 

After a blessed few hours of unconsciousness, Rey awoke to feel a presence nearby. Not the usual constant presence of Ren through the force bond which she had become accustomed too. Something closer. Something here. She opened her eyes and turned her head to see him sat in a chair opposite her bunk. His hands were interlinked in front of his mouth so all she could see were his eyes. Eyes that were fixed on her.

Raising her head and upper body, she winced as she sat up in bed.

"K- Master. What's wrong?"

He didn't reply, just continued to keep his eyes fixed on hers. But after a few moments he slowly stood. He was bare chested and only wearing a pair of sleep pants that covered him from hip to foot. Taking purposeful strides, he covered the few steps to her bed side and Rey couldn't help but shuffle backwards away from him. If it wasn't instinctual, it would be because of the dark, possessive look she could now see clearly on his features. She wasn't sure how much fight she had left in her.

Pausing at her bedside, Ren traced his finger tenderly along her jawline while Rey continued to stare up at him with a mixture of curiosity and fear. Then he carefully placed his hands under her buttocks and lifted her from the tiny bed. Turning around, he sat back down on the side of the metal bunk, her straddled in his lap with a knee either side of his hips. 

Rey's breath caught in her chest and she dropped her gaze to stare downwards, though her hands seemed to have come to rest on his shoulders. For stability, she reasoned. Keeping one hand on her waist to secure her in place, Ren used the other to sweep a loose section of her hair away from her face and behind her ear. Surprised at the tender gesture, Rey brought her eyes to his, trying to control her breathing. 

"The Resistance is gone," Ren murmured, barely above a whisper. "My mother, the traitor... they're gone. It's just us now."

Rey's lips parted slightly as she continued to stare at him. A slight smile touched the edges of his lips, and he then pulled her closer, wrapping both arms around her torso and holding her tight. Her eyes widened at the intimacy and she wasn't sure what to do. Her arms, now draped over his shoulders, seemed to automatically react as she held him too with one arm around his neck and another buried in his hair. It somehow felt natural, and as much as she couldn't understand it, she enjoyed holding him close too.

Kylo's head was next to hers so she could hear his voice as he turned to talk softly into her ear. 

"Never leave me, Rey. Please. Never leave me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it all made sense! To those who got a little lost, the first section is a flashback just after Rey surrenders on Jakku. Then to the present where Ren is punishing her for the events of chapter 1. Then another flashback to their first time together. Then back to the present again where Kylo comes to Rey as she is resting and recovering.
> 
> As always, feedback is welcome and I'll hopefully get the next chapter up sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the dark, smutty writers of the Reylo fandom here :) I love reading your work, and if you've read this, I hope you enjoyed mine!


End file.
